mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Belcebú
Belcebú (Hebreo: בַּעַל זְבוּב‎, Baʿal Zəvûv; Árabe: بعل الذباب‎, Ba‘al adh-Dhubāb) conocido también como “El Señor de las moscas”"Βεελζεβούλ, ὁ indecl. (v.l. Βεελζεβούβ and Βεεζεβούλ W-S. §5, 31, cp. 27 n. 56) Beelzebul, orig. a deidad filistea; el nombre בַּעַל זְבוּב significa Baal (señor) de las moscas (4 Km 1:2, 6; Sym. transcribes βεελζεβούβ; Vulgate Beelzebub; TestSol freq. Βεελζεβούλ,-βουέλ).", Arndt, W., Danker, F. W., & Bauer, W. (2000). A Greek-English lexicon of the New Testament and other early Christian literature (3rd ed.) (173). Chicago: University of Chicago Press."1. Según 2 Reyes 1:2-6, el nombre del dios filisteo de Ecrón era Señor de las Moscas (Heb. ba‘al zeaûḇ) a quien el rey israelita Ahaziah le pedía oráculo.", Balz, H. R., & Schneider, G. (1990-). Vol. 1: Exegetical dictionary of the New Testament (211). Grand Rapids, Mich.: Eerdmans."La etimología de Beelzebul viene de varias direcciones. La variante escrita Beelzebub (traductores sirios y Jerónimo) reflejan una larga tradición de equiparar a Belcebú con la deidad filistea de la ciudad de Ecrón mencionada en 2 Reyes 1:2, 3, 6, 16. Baalzebub (Heb. ba˓al zĕbûb) parece significar "señor de las moscas" (HALAT, 250, but cf. LXXB baal muian theon akkarōn, “Baal-Fly, god of Akkaron”; Ant 9:2, 1 theon muian).", Lewis, "Beelzebul", in Freedman, D. N. (1996). Vol. 1: The Anchor Yale Bible Dictionary (639). New York: Doubleday."En el lexema zebub, "moscas", el nombre del dios era interpretado como "Señor de las moscas"; se asumía que era un dios que podía causar o curar enfermedades.", Herrmann, "Baal Zebub", in Toorn, K. v. d., Becking, B., & Horst, P. W. v. d. (1999). Dictionary of deities and demons in the Bible DDD (2nd extensively rev. ed.) (154). Leiden; Boston; Grand Rapids, Mich.: Brill; Eerdmans. o "señor de la vivienda (celestial")"No es tan probable que b'l zbl, que puede significar "señor de la vivienda (celestial) en ugarítico, haya cambiado a b'l zbb para hacer al nombre divino un epíteto oprobio. La lectura de Belcebú en Mateo 10:25 refleja la forma correcta del nombre, un juego de palabras de "amo de la casa" (Griego oikodespótēs)", McIntosh, "Baal-Zebub", in Bromiley, G. W. (1988; 2002). Vol. 1: The International Standard Bible Encyclopedia, Revised (381). Wm. B. Eerdmans."Una alternativa sugerida por muchos es conectar zĕbûl con un nombre de significado "morada (exaltada)".", Lewis, "Beelzebul", in Freedman, D. N. (1996). Vol. 1: The Anchor Yale Bible Dictionary (639). New York: Doubleday."En el habla semítica contemporanea pudo entenderse como "el amo de la casa"; si es así, esta frase pudo usarse con doble sentido en Mateo 10:25b.", Bruce, "Baal-Zebub, Beelzebul", in Wood, D. R. W., & Marshall, I. H. (1996). New Bible dictionary (3rd ed.) (108). Leicester, England; Downers Grove, Ill.: InterVarsity Press.. Belcebú es uno de los siete príncipes del Infierno y el que representa el pecado capital de la gula. Su nombre deriva a Ba’ al Zebûb, un término despectivo que los hebreos emplearon para burlarse del hecho de que los templos donde era adorado estaban repletos de moscas, insectos que se alimentaban de la carne de los sacrificios que no era recogida y se dejaba pudrir dentro del templo. En la demonología cristiana, es uno de los siete príncipes del infierno, según la visión católica. El Diccionario Infernal lo describe como una mosca demoníaca también conocida como "el señor de las moscas". Antaño fue un poderoso querubín aliado de Lucifer que le siguió como su principal lugarteniente en la rebelión de los ángeles. Cuando fue expulsado junto con sus aliados se convirtió en uno de los grandes demonios. Se le confunde a menudo con el demonio Baal. Apariencia thumb|Belcebú en el Diccionario Infernal (París, 1863). La apariencia de este demonio variaba, en unas ocasiones era un humano, en otras un perro, un gato, una rana o combinaciones de las mismas, pero su apariencia “oficial” está en el libro “Dictionnaire Infernal” de Collin de Plancy (escrito en 1818). La ilustración era la de una criatura con tres cabezas: la de un humano con corona, un gato y otra de una rana, las cuales están sostenidas por el lomo y las patas de una araña. No obstante en el imaginario popular se piensa en Belcebú bajo su forma alegórica: de gran tamaño, rostro hinchado, coronado por un cintillo de fuego, con cuernos, piel muy oscura, peludo y con repulsivas alas de murciélago. Cabe destacar que Belcebú, al ser un demonio, es de naturaleza espiritual, por lo que realmente no tiene ningun tipo de forma física propia. Historia thumb|Belcebú del icono ruso del Descenso de Cristo a los infiernos Belcebú, “príncipe de los dioses falsos” según Francis Barret y demonio asociado al pecado mortal del orgullo para Michaelis Sebastien, fue en su pasado angelical un miembro de la orden de los querubines y es en el presente uno de los siete príncipes del infierno, el príncipe que representa la gula según la versión de Peter Binsfeld. No obstante para algunos de los que sostienen las teorías del Triunvirato Infernal, Belcebú está entre los tres grandes: así, para el exorcista del siglo XVII Michaelis Sebastien, Belcebú es uno de los tres ángeles caídos más importantes junto con Lucifer y Leviatán mientras que para dos obras ocultistas del siglo XVIII Belcebú conforma, junto con Lucifer y Astaroth, la llamada “Falsa Trinidad”. Según la ocultista del siglo XVI, Johann Weyer, Belcebú (quien para la autora comanda la Orden de la Mosca) dirigió una exitosa rebelión contra Satanás (aunque esto no parece ser cierto) y llegó a ser el lugarteniente (segundo al mando) de Lucifer. En la demonología antigua lo consideraban como un personaje que estaba después del rey del infierno. Esta figura gobernaba el Este como un gran duque infernal que comandaba 66 legiones de demonios. Durante el período puritano inglés, Beelcebú era comparado con Satanás y, de acuerdo a los estudios de Francis Barrett, tenía el poder de hacer invisibles y astutos a aquellos que lo invocaban. Revisando su origen, vemos que en la versión hebrea de los textos se concibe que Ba´al Zebûb es “Beelzebub”, una deidad originaria de la ciudad filistea de Ekron. Su significado se traduce como el “Señor de Las Moscas”, título que denotaba como los hebreos denigraban a las deidades de sus enemigos ya que aquel título fue elaborado como una mofa ante el hecho de que dejaban que la carne de sus sacrificios se pudrieran y grandes nubes de moscas se aglomerasen en torno a las imágenes de sus dioses dentro de los templos. El término “Ba´al Zebûb” no nació para denigrar a un dios en particular sino al conjunto de dioses semíticos del oeste que eran venerados bajo el título de “Baal” o “Señor”; aunque, y cabe resaltarlo, fue sobre todo (mas no únicamente) en el contexto de las adoraciones a Hadad que los judíos elaboraron aquel título peyorativo. Los equívocos vinieron mas tarde en parte gracias a los primeros demonólogos, los cuales en su mayoría ignoraban que “Baal” era un título que se aplicaba a varios dioses y, de ese modo, creían que “Baal” aludía a un solo personaje. También el Nuevo Testamento suscitó confusión al hablar de Belcebú como “Satanás” o “El Príncipe de los Demonios”, razón por la cual muchos de los primeros demonólogos, al saber que Belcebú era Baal, hablaban de él como “el primer rey” o “director del infierno”, puesto que creían que, al ser Satanás según el Nuevo Testamento, “Baal” no era sino un nombre para referirse al mismo Lucifer (tamibén llamado “Satanás”). Por otra parte, Belcebú ha sido uno de los demonios más asociados a la brujería, siendo muy solicitado por las brujas y habiendo sido acusado en los círculos religiosos de muchos casos de posesión tales como el de la Hermana Madeleine. En este contexto de la magia negra, tan importante ha sido Belcebú que ha llegado hasta el pasado no muy distante haciendo que su nombre sea muchas veces mencionado dentro de los juicios de Salem (Massachusetts, USA), juicios estos que representan la última expresión histórica conocida de histeria popular en torno a las brujas dentro de lo que es Norteamérica y Europa. thumb|250px|Belcebú y su ejercito de moscas Según la versión de los inquisidores, Belcebú era el señor y maestro en los Sabbaths de las brujas, que en su nombre se negaba a Jesucristo y que, en los pedazos de pan que daban durante la eucaristía de aquellas misas negras, estaba grabado el sello de Belcebú en lugar de la cruz del Salvador. Se sabe así mismo que las brujas cantaban “Belsabub goity, Belsabub beyty” (“Belcebú arriba, Belcebú abajo” ) y que luego formaban un semicírculo en torno al altar, se tumbaban en el suelo, tragaban los trozos de pan con asquerosas pócimas y luego esperaban la llegada de Belcebú, el cual se complacía en fornicar con todos los participantes dentro de una salvaje orgía. Un caso que vale recordar es el de la Hermana Madeleine de Demandoix del Convento de las Ursulinas (Francia), quien en el siglo XVII fue poseída por Belcebú, teniendo por ello visiones de sodomía y canibalismo y frecuentes impulsos que la llevaban a retorcerse en el suelo exponiendo lascivamente sus órganos genitales en público. Origen del nombre El origen del nombre “Ba’al Zebub/Beelzebub” está en 2 Reyes 1:2-3, 6, 16. Allí Ahaziah, un rey israelita, manda un mensajero para que visite el templo de Ba’al Zebub (dios de la ciudad filistea de Ecrón) y averigüe si, según el dios pagano, se salvará o no de las heridas ocasionadas por haber caído de la ventana de su recámara: “Ve y pregunta a Baal-zebub, el dios de Ekron, si acaso he de sanar de estas heridas”. Según nos cuenta el libro segundo de Reyes, el profeta Elijah condenó al rey Ahaziah a morir por haber proferido aquellas blasfemas palabras en que ponía a Baal-zebub (Belcebú) por encima de Yahvé. En Marcos 3:22 los fariseos acusaron a Jesús por expulsar a los demonios por el poder de Belcebú el “príncipe de los demonios”. Belcebú también es mencionado en Mateo 12:24, 27 y en Lucas 11:15, 18-19. Una cuestión importante es que “Beelzebub” fue sustituido por “Beelzeboul” en la traducción al siriaco y al latín (en la Vulgata) de los evangelios, siendo aquella sustitución repetida en la versión Rey James de la biblia y dando como resultado el que “Beelzebub” sea una forma ignorada en Europa Occidental hasta el advenimiento de traducciones más recientes en que dicha forma del nombre fue restaurada. Curiosidades *En el videojuego Final Fantasy II se puede encontrar a un jefe llamado Beelzebub en el Castillo Pandemónium, última área del juego y guarida del Emperador Mateus, nuevo Señor de los Infiernos. *En el Manga y Anime "Digimon" es el nombre de un Digimon de nivel Mega que Divievoluciona de Impmon que corresponde a la tercera temporada de Digimon titulada "Digimon Tamers". A su vez pertenece a un grupo de siete Señores Demonio y representa al pecado de la Gula. En Digimon Xros Wars se presenta otro Digimon llamado Baalmon basado en el derivado de Baal Zebub, es considerado otra forma del Demond Lord. *En el manga y anime "Beelzebub" el protagonista tiene que cuidar a una versión bebe de este. *Aparece en el sexto libro de la serie Blue Bloods como un demonio que intenta asesinar a Mimi Force y Oliver Hazard-Perry. Referencias Categoría:Demonios de Ars Goetia Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Mitología islámica Categoría:Satán Categoría:Mitología cristiana